Trying To Break Through
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: In the midst of one of Faith's drunken bouts she trips, and cracks her head. She ends up slipping into a deep coma; can she find the will to live? Frank learns about Jill's affair with Ken George Jones; and kicks Jillian out of his life for good.


**TITLE: **_Trying To Break Through_

**SUMMARY: **_In the mist of one of Faith's drunk bouts she ends up in the hospital. Frank learns about Jillian's affair with Ken George Jones; and kicks her out of his life. Faith slips into a coma; and must find the will to live. _

**RATING: **_T_

**CATEGORY: **_Drama/ Hurt/Comfort/ Family/ Friendship/ Romance/ Tragedy/ Angst/ Spiritual/ Suspense_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE FIGHT**

Kathleen knocked on the Coleridge's front door. She waited for Faith to answer. "Come on Faith I know you are home. " She murmured as an few minutes passed. She knocked again.

The door opened.

"Oh great another Ryan come to save poor drunken Faith." Faith said drunkenly. "Well Kathleen you might as well come in and get what you need off your chest." Faith let go of the door and walked back into the library and over to the beau where she keep her liquor. She picked up an crystal cantor and pulled an full half glass of Irish whiskey. "You want some?" She turned her head and looked at Kathleen. She shook her head dunking. "No. No Ryan would Drink drink with Faith Coleridge not when. Not when she is off the wagon." With that Faith turned her head back around and put the lid back on the cantor. She picked up her drink and turned around and faced Kathleen and brought the glass to her lips and took an long swing of it emptying about an quarter. She brought the glass back down. "So Kathleen I don't hear you. What is. What is it that you want?"

Kathleen was shocked at the sight of her old time family friend. _I know I was never close to Faith Coleridge. Or Jillian and Roger for that matter. But Ma and Da and the others are._ "Faith I know you and I have never really been close. You were more Mary's friend than mine." She said matter of factually walking farther into the library and over to Faith. She grabbed the glass from Faith's shaking hand and put it down on the table.

"That. That's true." Faith waved her hand in Kathleen's face. She put her hands up to her face and covered them and suddenly let out heart wreacting sobs. "M-M-Mary. Why? Why did Mary have ta die." She leaned forward so that her head bent down to touch her knees as she cried for her dead friend.

Kathleen brought her arms to wrap around Faith's shoulders and she pulled the other woman up and pulled her into an bear hug. "I don't know why Mary died. She died needlessly." She sobbed for the loss of her younger sister who she missed very much. Everyone in the family knew that Mary was murdered.

Faith held onto Kathleen for several minutes while both women moaned for an lost sister and an lost best friend.

Faith suddenly pulled away from Kathleen and stepped back an step. She brought an shaky right hand down covering the glass that Kathleen had firmly put onto the table and she grabbed it back up to her lips and swallowed the rest of the Irish whiskey. She brought the glass down once more and picked up the cantor and filled up the glass once more. She picked it up and walked over to the couch where she sank down. "So so. Kat-tleen w-w-w-hy the fuck did you did you come here today." She asked more drunk now than before.

"You are killing yourself." Kathleen said matter of factually walking over to the couch and walked past Faith's legs to the other side and sat down. She turned to face Faith. "Ma says that you WANT to kill yourself."

"One day at an time." Faith turned her head to face Kathleen and she lifted her glass in an salute and brought it to her lips and pulled her head back and drunk half the glass. She brought the glass back down and slowly brought her head forward once more. "If it doesn't work. doesn't work today than I begin. begin again tomorrow."

"That is not acceptable Faith Coleridge." Kathleen said as she brought her right hand to cover Faith's left hand that was holding the glass. She very forcefully pried the other woman's fingers from the glass and she used her left hand to grab the glass away. She brought the glass closer to her and put it on the coffee table behind her all the while keeping her right hand firmly on Faith's shoulder.

Faith tried to jerk away but Kathleen just held more firmly and dug her nails into her flesh. She felt the break of flesh on her shoulder and she stared wide eyed at Kathleen.

"Dammit Kathleen I've never. never known you to hurt anyone. Why the hell now!" Faith gasped in pain and felt warm tears well up in her eyes because of the pain in her shoulder.

"Why the hell not." Kathleen said matter of factually. "I'm truly sorry to do this to you Faith. You of ALL people I never thought In would have to hurt physically." She shook her head gently. "I never thought I had to hurt ANYONE." She said softly.

Faith looked into Kathleen's eyes and saw that this was truly hurting her also. But before she could say anything Kathleen spook again.

Harding her voice "But Faith Coleridge you leave me no choice." Kathleen kept an firm hold on Faith's shoulder and felt the warm blood of the other woman on her fingers.

"You won't get to me this way." Faith said softly. "If Frank couldn't pry the truth about Jillian and ..." Faith paused as was about to blurt our Ken George Jones's name out and than the truth would be out. _It's not my truth to tell. I wouldn't do that to Jill. I may hate her but I do love her._ "As I tell the truth about how Jillian takes things and ruins things." She finally said drunkenly as she once again pictured her childhood with Jill.

Faith shook her head and reached with her right hand and removed Kathleen's hand finally from her shoulder. "I could use an bandage." She stood shaky up. "I would ask you to go and get it from me but I know that you won't leave me alone. So come with me and make sure I don't pass out cold and hit my head and kill myself." With that Faith tried to walk steady past Kathleen but ended up tripping over her feet and falling and knocking her head hard against the coffee table. The last thing she saw was Kathleen's shocked face.

"FAITH!" Kathleen screamed as she saw the woman hit her head. She jumped to her feet and leaned down to check for an pulse and was relieved to find one. Weak but beating. She gasped as she an pool of blood forming at the back of Faith's head. She leaned sideways to where the phone was and picked it up and dialed 911. She cradled the phone to her ear as she picked up Faith's hand again to check her pulse.

"My friend fell and hit her head. She is unconscious and has an weak pulse. She is losing blood." She said into the phone.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
